


[fanart] if smaug takes HIS burglar...

by tencinoir



Series: the hobbit : art + comic dumps [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M, NSFW a bit, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencinoir/pseuds/tencinoir





	[fanart] if smaug takes HIS burglar...

sorry girls, i am such a bastard. D:  
i think it is clearly smaug!lock/bilbo!john... but it would be bagginshield, btw. anyway hope you like/enjoy it♥

x-posted to [tumblr](http://tenci.tumblr.com/post/55785776672/) and [dA](http://fav.me/d6e0ia0)


End file.
